1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and a fabrication process for a microelectromechanical system (MEMS)-based sensor, and in particular, to conductive lines and a fabrication process for conductive lines of a microelectromechanical system (MEMS)-based sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices have been integrated in industries related to our daily lives, for example, the guiding device industry, gaming industry, portable communication industry, and electrical vehicle and motorcycle industry. Additionally, in view of the need for global market information, demand for sensor devices or sensor system modules have increased, thus, high growth for MEMS devices is expected.
However, the conventional MEMS device disposed on a glass substrate has some disadvantages, for example, a thickness of the glass substrate is limited by the technology of the glass polishing process, which is currently insufficient. Thus, the total thickness of the MEMS device can not be reduced. Additionally, the conductive lines disposed between the glass substrate and anchor components of the conventional MEMS device are thin and fine, wherein an additional protective oxide layer is required to be disposed on the anchor components to protect the conductive lines from deformation and displacement. Moreover, for the sake of ensuring that the contact quality is satisfactory among the anchor components, the conductive lines and the glass substrate, an additional metal contact layer is required for disposal to facilitate performing a physical embedding process to the conductive lines with the anchor components. Therefore, the bonding area is hardly improved. Further, the fabrication process of the conventional MEMS device uses an etching process to form components. Therefore, variation of the component thickness is hardly controlled.
Thus, a novel structure and fabrication process for a microelectromechanical system (MEMS)-based sensor having thinness, low device cost, high stability and high reliability are desired to improve the aforementioned disadvantages.